jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
The End Of My Soul: Redemption
The End of My Soul: Redemption is an upcoming American science fiction film based on the sci-fi series The End of My Soul. The film is directed by Justin Lin, written by Chris Morgan and stars Zachary Qunto, Lucy Griffiths, Don Cheandle and Samuel Jackson. Talks for a movie were being discussed during the show's 2-year hiatus due to the writers strike that caused delays into the show's sixth season. Orci (serving as the main producer) pitched the idea for a TEOMS movie for Paramount Pictures in August 2016, and was later announced two years later in May 2018; with Chris Morgan hired to write the script that October, while Justin Lin signed on to direct the film in January of 2019. The majority of the cast and crew were confirmed by March. Principal photography took place from May to August 2019 and mainly took place in Downtown Los Angeles, while the space scenes/special effects were shot at Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). It is scheduled to be released on September 25th, 2020 by Paramount Pictures and Jasbre Films. The film will take place during the events of TEOMS Season 5 episodes Fire & Water, Part 1 and Fire & Water, Part 2 and will involve time travel. Premise The SGC personnel discovers that the portal that was used as an experiment mission back in 2015 is now missing and is under the hands of Mr. X, and by using it the portal is causing a time paradox. Production Development In May 2016, ahead of the release of the first few Season 6 episodes of The End of My Soul. Orci pitched his idea for a TEOMS movie to Paramount Pictures only months before the 2016-18 writer's strike causing delays into the series and a new deal would be met in 2018, only for Paramount to announce the movie. Zachary Quinto, Lucy Griffiths, Don Cheandle and Samuel Jackson were both announced first in early March, while the rest of the cast were announced later on during the same month. Originally, Leonard Nimoy was scheduled to play the role of Dr. William Bell but died in 2015 before the film was announced. Pre-production By February 2019, the film was entering pre-production. There were some titles that were considered for the film such as ''Destinies, First Generation, Resurrection, Revenge. ''The offiical title was revealed to be Redemption on the same month. Filming Principal photography began in Downtown Los Angeles in May, while the space scenes were done with the help of Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) in July. Music In August, Steve Jablonsky was announced to serve as composer for the film's soundtrack. Marketing Marketing for the film began on November 1st, 2019; during the airing of the Season 7 premiere of The End of My Soul the first teaser trailer was revealed. Post-production In December, Polly Shannon and David Leon were both set to reprise their roles in the movie. Cast *Zachary Quinto as Major General George Hammond *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *Don Cheandle as Mr. X *Samuel Jackson as Teal'c *Michelle Rodriguez as Sandy Cheeks / Letty Oritz *Dwayne Johnson as Major General Frank Simmons *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pierce *Karl Urban as Mr. Krabs *Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Cody Walker as Brian O'Connor *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *David Leon as Adam Smith Release ''TEOMS: Redemption ''is scheduled to be released by Paramount Pictures on September 25th, 2020, while Cannes Film Festival will be premiering the film months early on May 2nd. Sequel On December 19th, it was reported that Lucy Griffiths had signed on to return for a sequel alongside Jackson, Johnson, Nichols and Shannon and that Bryan Singer was announced as the main director and head writer. Category:2020 Category:2020 Films Category:Fanon Films Category:The End of My Soul Category:SethStewart90 Category:Films produced by Jasbre Movies Category:Jasbre Movies Category:Jasbre Theaters Category:Films directed by SethStewart90 Category:Film adaptations of spin-offs